liightys_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Fursona Timeline
Let's just say I sucked at character design. 2011 August 27 Sora: a black cat with wings tipped with the rainbow colors and an underbelly of rainbow colors. She had three tails; a pink striped tail, blue leopard print tail, and a black with rainbow underside tail. She wore a green crystal necklace and appears to have purple eyes. 2012 December 20 Hawkshadow: a brown tabby cat with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes, based off of my first deviantART username (HawkShadowofThunderC). As shown in the image, she had a "super version" before it was forgotten. Current Hawkshadow is a Warriors OC that features in the webcomic "Flight of the Hawk" (in progress). 2013 January 19 Lightning: the basis for the current Lightning Storm (and the rest of the trio). A black dragon with blue wing membranes pierced with silver bands. She had dark gray hair with a purple lightning bolt highlight. Her eyes were purple, and a blue lightning bolt marking went through it. Her underbelly was blue, and she had purple and blue lightning bolts on her shoulders and legs. Her forearms were colored in purple, and silver chains were wrapped around her body. She wore a silver neckband with green crystals set into it, and had similar bands around her left forearm and right high leg. April 30 Lightning was renamed to Lightning Storm (still not the current Lightning Storm). She retained the black scales, blue underbelly, purple eyes, dark gray hair, and purple and blue lightning bolts, but her wing membranes were black like her scales and her highlights were both blue and purple. She still had silver chains across her body, but she only had one silver band on her left forearm and her neckband became a silver chain necklace with a green crystal hanging from the end. There was a similar green crystal hanging from her tail. June 18 She was still named Lightning Storm, but this was the first time I had split the design. The two designs were called "moods" at the time to represent the attitude I have whilst drawing them. The blue mood would later evolve to become Sky Strike, and a new mood would be added to become Thunder Break. September 27 Lightning Storm became one dragon again, but not for long. This time, she was based mostly off of Purple Mood. She had dark purple scales and a purple wing membrane and black hair with blue, turquoise and purple as hightlights. Her left eye was purple with a blue lightning bolt through it, and her right eye was blue with a purple bolt. She had a purple lightning bolt on her hip and silver chains around her body (but on shackles this time). She wore a neckband with a turquoise crystal on it, and her left wing had a mechanical contraption to help her fly. October 8 Sky Strike fully came to being then. She has dark blue scales and light blue membranes, with blue lightning bolts on her cheek and arms. Her eyes are blue, her hair was black, and she had purple, turquoise, and blue highlights as well (the inclusion of the color turquoise would later lead to my inspiration to make Thunder Break). Sky Strike wore glasses.